


The Chair

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person Kahlan will ever allow to sit in her Chair without consequence. Though, even Richard must adhere to her special conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

Richard sighed, thrumming his fingers along the smooth, polished wood of Kahlan's Confessor chair in Aydindril. After defeating the Keeper, and restoring the midlands to its formal state of peace and prosperity, they'd both decided it were best to individually bring their lands together.

Richard having finally accepted his Rahl bloodline, took up his place as Lord Rahl, and had Darken imprisoned. Nicci had been purged of her han, Verna having restored the powerful magic to Richard himself. Now, with the D'Haran lands under his command, and the Mother Confessor having finished the reinstating duties in Aydindril, they were both free to be together. It had taken six long months to do, but here he sat.

Awaiting his Confessor upon her words. He found it a little odd that her guards were no where in sight. The normal door-men had closed the front gates for the night, the moonlight holding her sway above the large palace.

She was nearly finished with her daily confessions when she returned to the main foyer. Her long white confessors dress billowing behind her. The guards had retreated to the main hall for dinner, leaving her and her Seeker completely alone. Kahlan grinned, as she thought, at last. After being deprived of him for half a year, celibate ever since, she wanted to make up for the lost time.

They'd only made love a few times before he'd left to restore D'Hara. The nights had grown long, and cold. Without his presence, she found herself feeling uneasy, always on edge. With him near her, she'd never had to worry. He was her source of strength, her protector. She felt safe just by knowing he was there.

There had also been the dreams she'd had. Having gone so long, denied the simple pleasures of being a woman nearly all her short-lived life, being with Richard had been like heaven. Many nights were spent waking herself from moaning, her hand was a poor substitute for his, as his fingers were far thicker than her own. And he knew all the right spots.

Kahlan purred at the thought, her eyes becoming glassy as she finally stepped around the corner, her eyes falling upon the form of her dearest Richard, perched in her chair. She grinned at his outfit, the Rahl customary fitting him quite well.

She found the red handsome on him, and had made sure he'd known that before he'd left. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon him now, her form slowly stepping into the moonlight that protruded in from the skylight above.

His form perked up, face lighting in a bright smile. Kahlan could only lick her bottom lip as she stepped up towards him, her fingers fumbling together in front of her. He looked so enticing in his sleeveless red vest. She knew he wasn't wearing a shirt beneath, and already she could feel the wetness between her thighs.

"Good evening Lord Rahl," Her voice was husky, passion lighting up her eyes as she paused in front of him, making sure he didn't stand to greet her. There was a reason behind her request for him to be waiting in her chair. "I trust I haven't kept you waiting long?"

"I would wait, far longer than forever, for you, Mother Confessor." Richard lovingly replied, his tone mirroring hers. The lust in his gaze was not hidden, and she could tell he was already checking out her form.

Despite the world having been in peril before, Richard had always admired her curvaceous form. He'd only recently come to truly appreciate what she had to offer, though. Now that he had the time to actually explore where his eyes had only been allowed to wander.

His eyes left her own for a moment, gliding over the way her hair was pulled up and done, just like it had been a year before when she'd been torn in two. Although he'd never commented on it, her hair was alluring this way. Moving over the contours of her face, he noted the way her eyes were heavily lidded with desire. Restraining himself from pulling her to him, he instead leant forward, reaching out to grasp her hips as his eyes shifted down her lush neck, gaze trailing to the swell of her breasts, framed beautifully by the white of her Confessor dress. The corset she donned always defying the laws of gravity.

"See something you like?" She tormented, reaching down to set her hands over his. Richard grinned wickedly, moving his thumbs back and forth over her abdomen.

"Always."

Her breath hitched at the way he was staring at her. As if he could ravish her on the spot. She didn't want him to be the one making the first move this time. No, she wanted to be the one calling the shots. That was why he was sitting, and she was standing. A partial vista of dominance. Before her mind could register what to do next, his hands had groped their way to her backside.

Unable to suppress the moan at the feeling of his firm touch, she arched towards him, her hands squeezing his forearms lightly before she returned her gaze to his own. He was eyeing her expectantly. She slid her hands up his bare arms, feeling his biceps tense at her soft touch. Reaching the seam of his garment, she smoothly pried it open, sliding it off his shoulders.

"I still haven't gotten to see this big bed of yours, Kahlan." The sound of his voice sent chills up her spine, but she masked her arousal well. Setting her jaw firmly, the sparkle in her eyes was far from dim as she reached down, her palm flat against the taut muscle of his chest. Pushing him back against the chair, he gave her a confused look before her hands began undoing the many laces to her dress. Instantly, his eyes lit up in realization. She watched as his tongue dampened his lips, eyes on her hands and a very obvious bulge in his pants. Fire coursed through her veins, she wanted that tongue on her, she wanted to feel him moving inside her. He was the only man she'd ever allowed to touch her in such ways.

Spurred on by the thought of being one with him, she let the lace drop, tugging the shoulders of the dress down over her and letting the garment pool at her feet. Her nipples beaded through the silky material of her corset, enticing Richard. He lifted a hand, ready to tease her breasts but she caught his hand.

"Let me," She stated, her tone soft but commanding. It was not a request but a demand. Retracting his hand, Richard swallowed hard as he tried to focus on his Confessor's face. Reaching under her skirt, she pulled her shorts down the length of her legs, swaying her hips slowly in added affect. She could practically hear Richard's blood rushing south.

The shorts hit the floor in a soft thud and she kicked them behind her, smirking at the wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Too much?" A cocky smirk appeared on her face. With a tilt of her head, she eased towards him, knees bending as she pushed his thighs together, bringing herself up onto the chair with him. Richard had to remind himself to breathe, watching her hands bunch up her skirt so she could effectively straddle him without hindrance. Her creamy thighs were pebbled with goose bumps; though from her slightly nude state or from anticipation of him, he was unsure.

"Never enough." Finally having found his voice, Richard gazed up into her darkening eyes. The blues were filled with desire, he knew the storm was approaching, and he welcomed the downpour. Slipping his hands under the flaps of her skirt, he slid his finger tips along her thighs, flattening his palms on her skin and making her shiver. "Is this going to come off?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Kahlan glanced down towards her attire, pondering momentarily before reaching back to begin undoing the laces of her corset. His hands left the skin of her thighs, reaching up and around to cover hers as he pulled them away.

" _Let me_ ," He repeated her words, grinning all the while. Kahlan relented, instead focusing her touch on the bulging skin of his biceps. Such powerful arms, she loved being in them. They held her with such care, protected her constantly. He was all muscle and sinew before her, and yet - she drug her nails down his chest, playing with his abs before caressing her palms over his pecs - he was so gentle with her.

She felt her corset loosen, the cusps holding her breasts firmly in place sagging forth, shoulder straps falling off her shoulders. A rosy nipple peaked out, Richard's mouth instantly catching the bud. Kahlan let out a sharp moan in surprise, her hands immediately finding his hair, fingers combing through the locks whilst holding his head to her breast.

"Richard," she breathed, arching her back when his hands returned to just beneath her skirt, skimming the skin along the backs of her thighs, lightly teasing the bottoms of her cheeks. He gripped the globes in his palms, squeezing and earning a delighted gasp from her. She hunched her form against him, her nipple slipping from his lips only for his mouth to trace hot kisses and playful nips along the inside of her breasts.

Pushing up on her knees, she attempted to move his hands, wanting him to keep touching her. Her mouth hung open in a groan when he slid his rough hands back down her thighs, around to the front, curving and dipping to trail along the inside. She gasped when she felt his knuckles brush against her sex, feeling the wetness pooling from her center now.

Kahlan couldn't catch her breath when he began trailing his lusting mouth down the span of her taut stomach. The jittery flutter of her nerves making her arch, the sensation of his teasing tongue and stubble making her writhe. She was beginning to wish they were laying comfortably in her big beg so that he would be able to do so much more with the wet muscle now licking purposefully along her skin.

"This," he thumbed her skirt, his gruff voice filtered through her mind, hardening her nipples further with the intensity of his tone. "Needs to come off." The thought of being completely uninhibited in the Confessor's Palace, in the throne room no less, was exhilarating. She wanted to be bare before him, to allow him the visual he desperately desired. Richard, she knew, wanted to watch as he claimed her; as he disappeared inside of her over and over, and she creamed at the thought. Such an erotic sight, it always was.

Climbing from his lap briefly, she wasted no time in removing her skirt. The tease she had given him earlier was to rile him, to prepare him for her. She needed him, she'd grown to need him so very much since that fateful day in Hartland. Her body craved what only he could provide. The escape, the pleasure, the solace. They were complete when they were one, and Kahlan wanted to be whole now.

Completely unhindered, and bare before his eyes, the Confessor smiled tauntingly, eyeing his pants with so much as a raised brow. Clearly, he would need to remove the slacks if he wished to consummate the deed. And the Spirits only knew she couldn't wait much longer. She was primed, and ready to be swept away by the magnificent tides of his love. She was shivering in anticipation of that moment, when she would feel his warmth erupt deep inside her, planted in her womb in hopes of creating a new life. A little piece of the two of them in one, tiny bundle full of joy.

Richard unlaced the his breeches slowly, watching her eyes as she bit her lower lip. Every time a lace was undone, the bulge rose, his cock ready to perform its civic duty. With the last lace, he pulled slowly on it, watching as she whimpered out her impatience. He chuckled then, something dark and sinful, it traveled through her to heat up her core even more. She watched him lift from the chair slightly to tug his pants down. Kahlan aided in his undressing, keeping her eyes from feasting upon the length she would soon feel sheathed deep within her, it made her slick with copious wetness, coating her lower lips and inner thighs.

After ridding him of his boots and tossing the slacks aside, the Mother Confessor allowed her eyes to feast upon her Seeker, her Lord Rahl. He sat confidently in her chair. His arms resting on the arms rests, and a lustful grin plastered on his face. His eyes were full of mischief, fully aware that she was taking in everything that belonged to her. Rightfully hers. Her eyes wandered from his handsome face, down over the sinew muscles of his chest, noting his toned biceps and abs. The hip indentations made her melt, and when her eyes fell upon his proud erection, swollen and oh, so hard; she felt her knee's go week.

His arms were there to catch her, hands pressing into her hips as he pulled her back up. Willingly, she spread her thighs, pushing his knee's back together as she kneeled over him, her belly button level with his mouth. Richard encircled his arms around her waist, resting just over her firm ass as he kissed around the tiny button. Absent mindly nuzzling his face into her skin, hoping that this exchange would plant life in there. Although, he knew they had the rest of their lives to try for a heir to the D'Haran Empire, and to continue the line of Confessors. It made them both giddy, and Richard's heart soared with the knowledge that they did in fact have all the tomorrow's they could wish for.

Trailing his lips further now, he nudged the patch of dark curls covering her womanhood with his nose, hands sliding down to grip the mounds of her buttocks, squeezing the flesh and eliciting a moan from her. She shivered when she felt him draw in a deep breath, it made her moan to know that he was taking in her arousal. For a moment, she wondered if he was going to sneak a taste, but instead his lips moved back up her torso. Kahlan released a breath, looking down at him with dark blue eyes. Her hands traced his shoulders, feeling down his arms and back up. Tracing every scar, caressing every muscle. Her attentions turned to his chest and she made sure their eyes locked as she reached between them.

"Spirits, Kahlan…" Richard gasped, her smooth hand gripping his shaft, stroking the taut skin slowly. He almost stopped her for fear he wouldn't be able to hold on when she lowered herself to run the tip of his cock along her folds, gathering the moisture there. Her soft moan burned through him, and he gritted his teeth to keep from thrusting up and sheathing himself in her in one swift motion.

"Mmm, this is what you do to me, Richard," she moaned wantonly as his tip grazed her clit, making her arch against him. "This is what you've always done to me." The Seeker watched, mesmerized as her fluid dripped down the length of him. He groaned a the sight and lifted his hand to push her own aside. His cock aimed itself at her entrance, ready to fill her, but first he wanted to feel her. He'd had to dream of touching her for months. His fingers rubbed along her moist folds, drawing a gasp from her. Her hands shot out to grip his shoulders, legs spreading until they were stopped by the side of the chair.

Bringing a hand up to press against her lower back, Richard pulled her into him as he slid his middle finger into her slit, stroking along her clit before he pushed that finger inside of her, using the pad of his thumb to flick across the anxious nub. Kahlan's nails dug into his shoulder and she whimpered pleasurably, wanting him to take her but his ministrations felt far too delicious. In all her life, she had never known anything that could feel so good. She'd heard of the pleasures that could transpire between a man and a woman, but never had anything she'd come to hear over the years had ever compared to the experience. His lips caught a pebbled nipple, sucking the puckered nub into his mouth before laving it with his tongue.

Kahlan wanted to scream with the intense sensation coursing through her, hips bucking against his hand. She tried to push down, to rub herself against him more but he pulled his hand back. Removing her from his mouth, he licked his fingers clean and grabbed his cock, setting the tip against her entrance.

His hands returned to her hips and she got his drift, slowly lowering herself. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Months, she had dreamed, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling that was him, filling her up so completely she felt full. A low, throaty moan drew from her; her head falling back as she rotated her hips in order to take all of him in. The pleasure coursed through her channel, her inner walls pulsing and muscles clenching to keep him there, to tug him in further. Her body seemed to crave his own.

Richard was in no better state, his head lulled back at the feeling of his flesh being engorged by her velvety silken sex. For a moment, he almost forgot to breathe.

"Oh, Spirits, Richard… I love you." Kahlan trembled, no, nothing had ever come close to describing the sensations, the unadulterated gratification. She began a rotation of her hips counter clockwise, tightening herself around him as she did so. Richard groaned in response, hands sliding along the skin of her thighs and back up her body. She moved slowly at first, lifting herself and rotating down before her pace picked up. The two could barely contain the urgency.

Sliding her hands to his chest, Kahlan brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply; their tongues matching the rhythm of their bodies. Richard wound his arms around her, bucking his hips up hard into her own. She broke the kiss, letting out a scream of his name. He couldn't control himself, unable to maintain the slow pace, his mouth hungrily devoured her breasts as he pulled her hips down for every thrust. His powerful strokes matched the timing of hers, making her melt against him.

She could feel every ridge of his cock, every throb made her shuddery as she rode him harder, desperate for the ecstasy, for the release. She felt his hand slide from her hips, down her thigh and delving inside, the familiar pad of his thumb connecting with her over sensitized clit. She let go of everything then, feeling the inevitable sneak upon her and before she knew it she was gripping to him, her inner muscles contracting and fluttering as she tried to pull him in deeper, wanting to keep him inside her. The crescendo washed over her, her magic flowing through him, and she heard him growl her name in his own release. His thrust buried him to the hilt inside her, his seed hot and oh, so good erupting deep within her womb. The warmth spread throughout her form, numbing her limbs and all she could do was sag against him.

"I've missed you," she uttered into his neck, kissing the sweat slicking skin. Their hearts hammered against their chests, and she felt him sigh.

"I've missed you." Running a hand down her back, he waited for her to pull back before kissing her softly, deeply on the lips. It was slow, and lazy, tongues licking over lips and massaging the other as lips meshed. "I love you, so much Kahlan." He paused, trailing his lips down her neck, nibbling back up to her ear where he took the lobe in his mouth and worried it. Her body shifted over his own, and he groaned as he felt his cock harden within her. Her moan let him know that she too was ready for another session. But before that, "Kahlan,"

The sudden seriousness in his voice compelled her to look into his deep, chocolate eyes. The gaze that could either be deadly, or gentle. Always gentle with her. She smiled, sliding her hand down his chest to rub his abs. "What is it, Richard?"

"I've got a very important question I need to ask you." Her heart skipped a beat at this, watching as he moved a hand into the discarded shirt laying behind him in the chair. He pulled something from the inner pocket, enfolding it in his hand so she couldn't see. But she highly suspected because of his words. "There isn't a day that goes by where you're not in my thoughts. I need you, by my side, to survive. You're the only thing in this world worth living for, and without you, I would not be who I am. I would be nothing." Her eyes fell from his face as he took her hand, his thumb smoothing over her skin before he revealed to her the beautiful ring. Her eyes watered at the sight, heart thundering and the blush flushing throughout her skin. She couldn't believe this was happening, she wanted to cry with the joy of it all. "It would make me the happiest man alive if you would honor me with your presence for the rest of my life. To be graced with your love, and warmth. Kahlan Amnell, Will you marry me?"

She didn't even need to think twice. Her smile widened inconsiderably, arms twining around his neck as she kissed him deeply. The passion conveyed said all that needed to be said, her hips beginning a slow rub against his.

They pulled away, breathless, moments later.

"Yes! Dear Spirits, I want nothing more than to be your wife, Richard!" As he slid the ring onto her finger, the Mother Confessor felt her happiness increase profoundly. Her giddy laugh was silenced by his lips once more, the heat between them quickly rising.

"Now, if you're going to be my wife, I think its only fair that you show me the bed I will be sleeping in during my stay in Aydindril." His grin was unmatchable. The gleam in his eye noted as she smirked and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Their strew clothes would have to remain where they were, for she had no intention of removing herself from him. His hands grasped the undersides of her thighs as he stood, carrying them down her corridor. Neither cared who saw, the feeling of love washing through them far too encompassing. They didn't even notice the scowling Mord'Sith who now came from the opposite direction, stepping into the throne room in order to obtain their clothes, and protect their modesty from the guards.

Cara huffed lightly as she picked the materials up, glancing to the chair; Kahlan's Chair.


End file.
